


Rising Sun

by Tennousei



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sad Ending, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennousei/pseuds/Tennousei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not sure how to describe the meaning of this story and since I'm bad at writing summaries I will not even start trying now. Yes, it is a little bit of a sad story, but for me it is also full of meaning. So if you decide to read it, I really hope that you would like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and this fiction is not a beta read, so I’m sorry for the bad grammar and typos in advanced.
> 
> If you like then I’ll be happy to find our about it through your comments and cuddos. ^_^
> 
> If you do not like it, I do expect for you to tell me what exactly you do not like. It will be of great help. ^_^

Infinite emptiness, black and ominous like the abysmal pit, from which the Death is prowling. This is exactly what space is without him – matter, lacking of its endless lights. Changmin narrowed his eyelids and till his body was slowly relaxing lifeless on the floor, his mind took him years ago back in time. There, in that moment, when both of them were standing on the bridge of that same spaceship, but together, embracing each other, bemused in their thoughts about the future and yet still happy with what they have in that same moment. There in that same moment they were watching how one star is extinguishing forever.

…

“Changmin, do you believe that stars also have souls? Are they alive and could they reincarnate? Is there life after dead for them too? What about us,” whispered Junsu, relaxing his head on the other’s shoulder. “Shall I be able to meet you again? Will you be waiting for me in the next life?”

Changmin snuggle strong the human being toward himself and lay a gentle kiss on his hair. The law of his family and ancestors were forbidding any kind of connections with the humans, in great fear, that the last could unveil their secret and use it not only to destroy their raise, but also to demolish their own. Those who did disobey were severely punished and yet, even in front of the possibility of the worst, Changmin and Junsu were destined not only to meet each other, but also to walk the long road of their life alongside one another. That same path, which would be dotted with many good moments and no less danger. But Changmin was ready to protect his human till his last breath, even if he has to burn for an eternity after that.

“His name was Yunho, you know? He is a big guy, isn’t he,” Junsu could feel Changmin’s giggles for a second, before continuing. “The story says, that billions of years ago the leader of the Stars travelers did fell in love with a human. His name has been JaeJoong – an incredibly handsome creature, with kind heart and noble soul. Their love has been growing up strong and beautiful like the flowers in the spring, blooming under the bright sun, but also doomed to perish with the first days of the autumn,” Changmin take a moment in the story to lay another kiss on the boy’s head, who was currently watching the burning sun with bright and curious eyes and at the same time was thirstily dabbing the words of his companion.

Junsu was in love with the stories of his lover. They were a little bit bizarre, but in the same time so colorful and full of all sorts of life’s lessons.

“Did you know, that you, the Earth people are not actually the first human beings ever? Long time ago, here on this exact place in Space, there has been a beautiful, green and peaceful planet. No one remembers the name any more, but everyone does remember, that here was where the two lovers have met. And exactly on this same spot in the Universe they both found their dead,” Changmin’s head fell on Junsu’s shoulder like in a moment of great weakness and sorrow for a long lost friend, before he continued with his story. “The Stars travelers have been too proud to accept a human among themselves, while at same time the humans have been living in the constant fear of being burned from the rage of their Gods from the Stars. They were so stupid, those humans, that at the semi end they actually did die from their biggest fears. To prevent being killed for the mistakes and audacity of one foolish boy, who dared to fell in love with a God, his own people immolated him, using that Yunho hasn’t been on the Planet at the time, performing his duties as a leader of the travelers. I wish I was there to stopped them from their own stupidity, Su. I wish I was able to save both that human and my best friend. But I was too late, Su. I’m always too late,” he made another pause, thinking how to continue next.

At the time Junsu was already half turned toward him and watching the love of his life with worried eyes. Changmin’s story wasn’t sounding like a story anymore. It was too much vivid and alive. Junsu was able to feel that something was tormenting the other. Maybe bringing this story to its end would’ve let out Changmin’s pain, so Junsu take his lover’s hand in his and connected their fingers, assuring him to continue.

“Su, do you know that once a star starts to transform there is no turning back? We are losing the human form. We are not dying. No. We are becoming a real star. Not like every other star in the universe, but bigger and brighter. We could shine, but our light is a light of the Death itself. Nothing can survive in our range.”

“Min, so you believe that this dying star is the Yunho from your story? But Min, there is a planet in this Galaxy, you know? We are actually in the range of its orbit. If your story is true, then how this planet did survive,” asked Junsu with bright and curious look in his eyes.

“Some are saying that it is a lost asteroid, who was weighted by the gravity of the star. It is called Cassiopeia. But I would like to believe that this small red planet is actually JaeJoong, who wasn’t willing to leave hyung on his own out there in the cold space for millions and billions of years,” said Changmin and fell in his thoughts once again.  

Junsu smiled and then start giggling and tossing in Changmin’s embrace. To cheer the mood a little bit, he said:

“Oh, Min, you are so sweet. Don’t tell me you do believe these? People are telling stories of the Stars travelers to their children for goodnight. You are such a good narrator that you are starting to describe them from your own perspective. One of these days the great, evil and mean Shim Changmin will end known as a psycho,” he continues with the giggles leaving Changmin with no other choice but to smile himself. “You didn’t answer me though. Would you wait for me in the afterlife? Would you wait for me even in our next one?”

Changmin close the distance between them and kiss the Junsu’s pouting mouth. It wasn’t a strong, passionate kiss. It was a gentle touch that was sustaining all his feeling for the human creature in his hands. Changmin pulls back but only so he could lay their foreheads to one another.

“Yes, my beloved, even if I have to wait billions of years, I’ll wait for you…”

In the distance, the enormous bright star exploded and with eager thrusts its flames crept to the end point of the Galaxy, devouring the little red planet. Then suddenly everything faded and the open space coldness crept from the lack of light. Another star was gone from the sky.  

The two of them stayed in the darkens, embraced in one another. They were a slightly subdued, but happy with their shared warmth. Junsu once again relaxed on Changmin’s shoulder and relative said.

“I promise to find you in my next life. I promise. Forever,” his eyelids did close and the boy fell peacefully asleep in the strong and protective hands of his lover.

…

“I shall wait for you even if it takes me millions and billions of years, I shall wait, my love. Always and forever,” said Changmin before his flames took over his human body entirely and he silently takes the place that once Yunho was occupying in the middle of the cold, deserted and silent space.


End file.
